


Happenstance

by EternalSurvivor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: Naruto misses his bus and drives Sasuke absolutely bonkers.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Velvet! This is your gift for the Founders' Server Exchange. 
> 
> I'm not the person who originally had your name. They had some stuff come up, so I stepped in last minute to help out. This is a little late for that reason. Sorry about that. I had a choice between HashiMada and SasuNaru, but I don't really ship either. Sasuke and Naruto came the closest from my OT3 (with Sakura) so I went with them. I didn't get many of your prompts in here, but my brain had an idea, and with the horrific writer's block I've had lately, I went with it!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this, I'm super nervous but I did my best! <33

Sasuke Uchiha didn’t look up when the blond stood from the bench at his side. He’d been incessantly restless since taking a seat to his left. Sasuke tried not to let his irritation show. This was the fifth time in the last half an hour.

“Burr, it’s cold,” he commented offhandedly. Bare hands rubbed over his jacket sleeves. Bright, orange denim with a red swirl on the back. Where his unwanted companion found that hideous eyesore, Sasuke could only guess. “It sure is windy here, huh?”

The question trailed off with an awkward chuckle. It wasn’t the first time the blond tried to pull him into a conversation. Much like his constant pacing, it grated on Sasuke’s nerves. He bit down on his gum, trying to ignore the blond.

A rather dramatic sigh from the stranger pulled a sarcastic, heated response from Sasuke before he could stop himself. “You’re in Kumogakure. This damn country is all mountains. What were you expecting?”

Turning back towards him, the blond grinned brightly. Sasuke's comment was nothing more than a dig meant to piss him off, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. “I dunno, the brochures all showed sunny pictures. I thought it’d be warmer, like in Suna, ya know?”

Sasuke stared at him in disbelief. “Sunagakure is in the middle of a fucking desert.”

“Yeah! That’s why I was heading over there instead of sticking around here like I planned. I was gonna catch up with my friend Gaara, but-”

“You missed your bus,” Sasuke concluded.

The blond rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Yeah, I totally did.”

“And now you’re stuck here.”

He shrugged one orange-clad shoulder and flopped onto the bench once again. “Only until the next bus comes, ya know. Life’s an adventure. If you don’t roll with the punches, then it becomes unpleasant. Who wants to live that way?”

“Some people like when things go according to plan.” Sasuke popped open twitter, his attention returning to his phone in an obviously dismissive gesture.

The blond stuck his open hand under Sasuke’s nose, much to his chagrin. “I’m Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?”

Sasuke swatted the offending hand away. “That’s none of your business.”

“Aww, come on. You could be a little friendlier, ya know.”

Pointedly refusing to indulge the blond,  _ -Naruto, apparently- _ Sasuke retweeted a picture from his favourite artist. “I could, but I’m not going to be.”

“It’s just a naaaame,” he pouted.

“My name, my choice.”

Naruto swung himself forward, leaning precariously on the edge of his seat. He tried to catch Sasuke’s gaze. “Tell me.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You’re fucking annoying.”

“Am not,” Naruto pouted again, though this time his entire face seemed to turn down with the motion.

It was the most animated, expressively over-the-top reaction Sasuke had ever seen. For a few moments, all he did was stare. “Annoying and weird.”

“At least I don’t have a stick up my ass,” the blond squawked.

Sasuke gritted his teeth to keep from saying something he’d clearly regret. Was this moron trying to goad him into an argument? He couldn’t be that damn bored waiting for a bus. “I’m not telling you my name.”

“Tell me,” the blond tried again.

“No.”

Naruto rocked from side to side. “Telll meee,” he persisted in a sing-song voice.

Sasuke’s grip tightened on his phone. “Will you just stop it?!”

“Sure, once you tell me your name~”

Sasuke ground his gum between his teeth. “Not happening.” It was a matter of principle now.

“Not even if I say pretty please?” Naruto batted his eyelashes.

Butterflies flitted through Sasuke’s stomach unexpectedly. Damn, someone this infuriating should  _ not  _ be so attractive. “You’re so fucking annoying!”

“You already said that, ya know.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed into a scowl. “Whatever,” he muttered sullenly.

“You gonna tell your name now?”

“Make me,” he countered quickly and regretted the words the moment they were out. By then, it was already too late. Naruto’s grin took on a sinister, almost foxish edge. Heat flooded Sasuke’s cheeks as the blond leaned in enough for their noses to bump. The close contact made him feel uneasy. “What’re you doing?”

Oh shit, Naruto was planning something, wasn’t he?

Bright blue eyes -the same colour as the sky on a clear day- searched his face. Running his fingertips lightly up the arm of Sasuke’s own jacket, Naruto crooned darkly, “you’ll see~”

His fingers suddenly dug into Sasuke’s bicep and-

_ Naruto kissed him. _

Drawing his lower lip between his teeth, Naruto bit down on it, nibbling playfully. Sasuke hissed against his mouth, giving the blond just enough room to run his tongue along his lower lip and slip inside. Something resembling a groan rumbled deep in Sasuke’s throat, his fingers twitching with the sudden urge to touch.

It was a battle he lost embarrassingly fast.

Sasuke’s fingers twined through spiky, sunshine golden hair. His head tilted to better fit their mouths together, head spinning as pleasure shot up his spine. Naruto’s mouth opened willingly, _eagerly,_ beneath his own, seeking more contact, tasting with intoxicating reverence.

Their mouths battled against each other's for a moment, neither of them wanting to lose contact or control. Then suddenly, Naruto’s lips were gone as fast as they'd crashed against his.

“Uh,” Sasuke blinked, more than a little dazed by what had just occurred.

“So what was that name again?” Naruto stood up just as the next train rolled into the station.

“...Sasuke?” He muttered, his gaze following the blond as he scribbled something on a piece of paper and tucked it into the breast pocket of Sasuke’s jacket. It was a faded windbreaker. A well-worn, well-loved hand-me-down from his elder brother.

“Sasuke huh? Totally suits you if ya ask me.” Naruto tapped his pocket, then grabbed his bag. “Call me.”

Slinging the bag over his shoulder, the blond hopped onto the bus. A casual wave over his shoulder, and just like that, he was gone.

Shaking his head to clear it, Sasuke pressed a hand over his heart. The paper felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket. Shit, he gave the moron his name in the end after all. He licked his lips, still able to taste the blond on his tongue. Somehow, he couldn’t be too angry about losing that battle of wills.

That was when something else donned on him.

“The idiot stole my gum.” 


End file.
